


Truth or Dare?

by thegayestshadowhunter (BuckysButt)



Series: The one where Aline goes to the wedding [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU of episode 12, Always, Drunk Kissing, Gen, I Don't Know Either, Okay so there's no 'real' relationships in this but there is some kissing, Sober kissing, Tequila, The Night Before The Wedding, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Until she does, and a Jace/Aline kiss, and yes I know Aline's a lesbian, but he is very gay, but there's also implied clizzy too because it's my favourite ship, cinnamon challenge, even tho I love her, it's just that she doesn't know it, it's never explicitly mentioned, just for the record Alec is gay in this fic, namely a Clary/Izzy kiss, oh yeah and there's a lot of referance to the Clace sibling thing, so that's fun, surprisingly there's no mention of Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/pseuds/thegayestshadowhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, who's up for a game of truth or dare?"</p><p>Izzy, Clary, Aline, Alec and Jace have some awkward, drunken shenanigans the night before Alec's supposed to get married.<br/>Feat. Incest Angst, Lot's of Alcohol consumption, and five legal adults trying to do the cinnamon challenge without waking up the envoy of government officials staying in their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

 

"Okay, who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

 

The five young Shadowhunters were sat in a loose circle on the floor of Isabelle's room. After his pseudo bachelor party/heart to heart, Izzy had decided Alec should get a real one too. Sadly, she had no way to sneak any strippers into the Institute, so she had settled for three bottles of tequila and an app Clary had told her about with some mundane party games.

 

"What's that?" Aline asked.

 

"It's a game. Someone asks truth or dare, and you pick one. You either answer the truth, or perform the dare, and if you don't want to do it, you have to take a shot."

 

"And what's the point of this?" Jace asked from where he was leaning against the wall and trying his hardest to look at Clary, while not looking like he was looking at her.

 

"Cause it's fun, right Clary?"

 

"Yeah, uh, Simon and I used to play it a bunch, but without the alcohol, cause we were twelve."

 

"Just what I need before I get married, a kids game," Alec grumbled. "Couldn't we just play drink or drink? The winner is the first person to pass out. My money's on the little one."

 

"What's your problem, Alec?" Clary replied, as if she were ready to physically fight him. 

 

"Both of you stop. We're gonna play, and it's gonna be fun. I'll go first." Izzy pulled out her phone and opened up the app and sat her phone face up on the floor. There were two buttons, one each for truth and dare. "Jace, what's it gonna be?"

 

"Uh, truth?"

 

Izzy pressed the button and read out from the screen. "Talk about the last person you had a crush on. Oh."

 

Before she had even finished speaking, Jace picked up a bottle of tequila and, forgoing the shot glass, chugged a good quarter of the burning liquid. Clary's face went the colour of her hair, and Aline was suddenly very glad that she had never had any kind of boy trouble in Idris.

 

"Okay," Izzy continued, stretching out the syllables to fill the awkward silence. "Alec, do you want to go next?"

 

"If I must."

 

"Don't be grumpy, this is going to be fun. So, truth or dare?"

 

"Dare, I guess."

 

"Muy bien. The dare is, kiss the person on your right."

 

Alex looked to his right, where Jace was staring very intently at his own feet. He looked up, met Alec's eyes, and without a word, passed him the bottle.

 

"Thanks." Alec took a more conservative swig as his cheeks flooded with colour, definitely more than a shot but not nearly as much as Jace. He still coughed a few times when he was done. He had never seen the point of alcohol when it would just prevent him from watching out for his (probably drunk) siblings when they went out to mundane clubs. He drank beer, or cider, but never anything this strong.

 

"I think this one might be a bust, Iz," said Clary, gently.

 

"It's going to work okay. We just need a few rounds to get into it."

 

"Yeah. I don't mind having a go," Aline added. Izzy smiled at her gratefully.

 

"So, Aline, truth or dare?"

 

"Um, truth?"

 

"Who was the first person you kissed?"

 

"Oh." Aline went red and ducked her head. Alec held the tequila bottle towards her but she shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to tell you all. I wouldn't mind, only I haven't."

 

"You've never kissed a boy?" Izzy asked incredulously. "But you're so pretty."

 

Clary nodded in agreement.

 

"I guess, well there's just not many Shadowhunters my age still in Idris."

 

They sat silently for half a minute, which felt much longer. Izzy was just about to ask Alec for the tequila bottle to break the silence when Clary broke it for her.

 

"I guess it's my turn then?"

 

"Should I just pour out a shot in preparation?" Alec asked.

 

"Shush, hermano." She turned to face Clary. "Truth or dare?"

 

"Truth. No, I change my mind, dare."

 

"Is that allowed?" Jace asked.

 

"Does it matter?" Alec retorted.

 

"Okay Clary, your dare is to kiss the person on your left. Which is me." Izzy laughed. "I guess Alec was right. I'll just pour a shot for you then."

 

"No!" Clary yelled. "Um, what I mean is, well, someones got to actually do a dare. The point of it is to do stuff you might not want to, or wouldn't usually do for other reasons. Plus there's usually a limit to how many passes you get, and I have a feeling I should save mine."

 

No one mentioned the fact that Clary was the only one who could have know about that rule, and she had no reason to bring it up.

 

"Alright." Izzy shrugged and leaned towards her friend. Clary put a hand on her cheek, closed her eyes, and leaned forwards. Their lips met awkwardly, but not unpleasantly. Clary was not the first girl Izzy had kissed, and Izzy didn't think she was Clary's first either, but the kiss was over before she had time to really think about that fact.

 

They parted slowly, avoiding each others eyes. Jace wolf whistled half-heartedly, clearly unhappy to see his sister kiss, well, his other sister.

 

Aline had a funny look on her face, which didn't exactly sit well with Clary. She had almost forgot that Shadowhunters had a tendency towards the intolerant side of things, and of course a girl raised in a society like that would pick up some of that disapproval from her parents, but that didn't make it right.

 

"My turn!" Izzy announced just as another awkward silence was settling itself over the group. "What? Are none of you going to ask me truth or dare?"

 

No one replied immediately. Izzy rolled her eyes at all four of them, a skill she no doubt learned from her eldest brother.

 

They continued like that for a few rounds. Jace got drunk enough to finally do one dare (a handstand that ended in Alec almost having his head kicked in) Izzy revealed details of her relationship with Meliorn that nobody needed to know, and the five of them ended up drunkenly sneaking down to the Institute kitchens for the 'Cinnamon Challenge.' Of course, no one but Clary even knew what it was, but that didn't stop them from choking on ground cinnamon while trying not to attract the attention of any other Shadowhunters.

 

"Who's next?" Alec asked, finally getting into the spirit of the game, after consuming copious amounts of spirits.

 

"I think it's me," Aline replied, swaying slightly as she sat up on one of the kitchen counters to try and alleviate some of the height difference between herself and Izzy. Someone (Alec) had suggested they stay in the kitchen as it was further from the other guest rooms than Izzy's room was, and so they were less likely to wake up the government officials who were in New York for the wedding.

 

"Okay Ally," Izzy started, using the nickname she had given Aline somewhere between her fifth and sixth shot. "Truth or dare?"

 

"Dare please."

 

"I dare you to kiss the person opposite you."

 

Aline looked up into Jace's golden eyes. He was pretty, kind of. Certainly not bad to look at, and reputation-wise he would make a great first kiss.

 

"Well?" Jace asked after she hesitated for just a moment too long.

 

"Why not?" she replied, hopping off the counter and stumbling towards the taller boy.

 

She closed her eyes, like she had seen Clary do earlier, and leaned towards where she hoped Jace's lips would be. They were warm, which she guessed she should have expected, but somehow didn't. It certainly wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't spectacular either. Nothing like she expected from the mundane books she liked to read when she wasn't training. Kissing boys was supposed to be fireworks, and explosions, and magic, and everything that locking lips with Jace Wayland wasn't.

 

She pulled back after what felt far too long, but couldn't have been more than ten seconds.

 

"Whoo! Ally, how was your first kiss, comadre?"

 

"Yeah, it was, uh."

 

"I didn't realise my brother had the power to leave girls speechless," Izzy joked, and Aline just laughed along without correcting her. There was no need. Not when she had no plans to reveal the truth to anyone, ever.

 

"Iz, it's almost three. I should probably get to bed."

 

"But Alec, it's just getting good."

 

"He's right," Clary added. "Some of us need our beauty sleep before the wedding, even if you don't." Clary threw an arm around the taller girl and led her towards the door Alec had just gone through.

 

"Clary Fray, are you flirting with me?"

 

"Nah, Iz, you're just drunk."

 

Their voices trailed down the corridor.

 

"I should probably follow them," said Aline after a moment.

 

"Yeah," Jace replied, still looking at the half bottle of tequila sat on the kitchen table.

 

"Wanna split that? And finish it off?" she suggested.

 

"Sure," he replied, bottle already in hand. He drank straight from the bottle, a little more than half of what was left, before passing it over.

 

"Thanks." She chugged the last of it, barely registering the dull burn. Two rounds in Clary had asked if pain reduction runes would reduce the burn of alcohol, and they did.

 

"So about the, uh-" Jace started.

 

"The kiss?"

 

"Yeah, the kiss."

 

"What about it?"

 

"Was I any good?"

 

"Best I've ever had."

 

"Is that a joke?" he asked, laughing anyways.

 

"Definitely. Goodnight Jace." She turned around and left him alone in the kitchen. When she arrived back in Izzy's room she found her in her bed, cuddled up with Clary. Aline felt the tiniest tinge of jealousy, but brushed it aside. It never did any good to pine over what she couldn't have.

 

"Night girls," she whispered after she got under the covers of the camp bed set up beside Izzy's.

 

"Night Ally."

 

"Sweet dreams."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
